Lovestruck
by wishuponanakatsuki
Summary: Uchihas are supposed to be cold and calculating at all times. So why does Sarada feel like a melting mess every time she so much as glances at Boruto? Not to mention, her worst enemy is after the blonde as well. What's an Uchiha supposed to do? Boru/Sara, fem!Shikadai
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm not the only one who ships Boru x Sara! So here's a fanfic about them. Oh, and Shikadai's female. I really wanted a love triangle, and Chocho didn't seem cut out for it. So just imagine a Shikadai with a high ponytail and eyeliner.**

 **Also, some of you probably read Naruto Gaiden already. This story has nothing to do with Gaiden, so no Sarada running around trying to figure out whether her mom is Karin or Sakura. (Sorry to any of you who haven't read it, I probably just wrecked it for you.)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. (In my mind, he belongs to Sasuke, but that's just my way of thinking.)**

Sarada was depressed. _No,_ she thought. _More than depressed._

She was... lovestruck.

Quite literally.

During break, a huge fight had erupted between Boruto and Sarada about whether Naruto or Sasuke was better. Sarada had lost it when Boruto declared himself the "son of the best ninja in Konoha".

"The Seventh isn't the best ninja in Konoha, idiot!" Sarada had spat out.

Boruto puffed his chest out proudly. "Then explain why _my_ father is the Hokage of Konohagakure and _yours_ is wandering in a forest somewhere."

The raven snapped. She threw herself at Boruto, every inch of her body wanting to punch that smug smirk off of his face.

Unfortunately, since they were only Academy students, that only resulted in Sarada and Boruto in a heap on the ground.

What was even worse was the fact that she found herself _blushing_.

Damnit! Uchihas do not get embarrassed!

So now, Sarada was sitting on the branches of a tree on Academy grounds, watching her classmates silently.

Especially Shikadai.

Sarada had hated that girl ever since they both joined the Academy. The Nara was rude, selfish, and, somehow, popular.

Maybe it was because of her looks. She looked like a flawless jonin stuck in the body of an Academy student, and somehow she managed to look amazing even in a white jacket and standard shinobi wear.

Shikadai was also insanely pretty, even by Sarada's standards. She had jet-black hair that was always tied up into a high ponytail, and dark green eyes, inherited from her mother. In short, she was pretty much a younger female version of her father, Shikamaru.

Not to mention her knack at mastering her clan's skills. She could probably beat Sarada any day with her Shadow Bind thing.

The raven watched, hidden by the leaves, as Shikadai conversed with her friends.

Sarada swore she had enough friends to fill the Chunin Exam arena.

Suddenly Boruto appeared, and Sarada nearly fell off the tree.

The pest was such an idiot. Sarada hated the way his hair stuck up like fallen leaves. It made her want to shred it and yank it and run her fingers through it and snuggle with it and... wait, what?

The Uchiha firmly told herself that she did _not_ like Boruto's hair, and she most certainly did _not_ want to curl up with the blonde. Seriously, though, where the hell had _that_ come from?

The same feeling had shot through Sarada's heart one day when she walked in on Boruto asking Shikadai to meet him at the training grounds.

Sarada knew they were obviously going to train together and not make out the entire time, but something in her gut sagged a little at the prospect of Boruto asking Shikadai to train with him, not her.

It was a weird feeling. Sarada really, really hoped that it signified her hatred towards the dumb blonde, but she had a feeling it was something else.

Something like... affection.

Sarada groaned. _Please don't tell me I'm falling in love with the idiot!_

 **So Shikadai's gonna be like the mean girl in the love triangle who wants to steal Boruto's attention. To be honest, I do feel like she's a little OOC. Meh, I'll make her say "troublesome" later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm starting summer vacation and I published this in the middle of my final exams, I'll be updating more now. Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Thanks to all you guys who faved/followed!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why the hell would I be on this website?**

"Hey Boru, do you want to train together again?" Shikadai's obnoxious, girly voice rang through the classroom.

Sarada grit her teeth, trying to block out the extremely flirtatious conversation her neighbors were having. At that moment, just one part of her wanted to be Shikadai: confident, admired... and brave enough to ask the boy she liked out.

 _Whatever. Screw Shikadai. Boruto doesn't even like her anyway, what's the point in interfering?_

Unfortunately, Sarada promptly forgot about that train of thought when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Shikadai leaning in close to Boruto and batting her mascara-covered lashes while twirling her hair.

The raven didn't even think. She threw her pencil down onto the table and stormed out of the classroom.

Because, obviously, she was an Uchiha, and Uchihas were supposed to be badass.

Even when they were extremely pissed off at their worst emeny flirting with their crush.

Sarada pushed that thought out of her head. _Shut up, brain,_ she thought.

"Boruto does seem to have a thing for Shikamaru's daughter, hmm?"

Sarada whirled around and saw Naruto, Boruto's father, standing behind her. "S-Seventh!" she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

Though older, the Hokage looked extremely like his firstborn child. They had the same blonde hair and whiskers, though Naruto had cerulean blue eyes and Boruto had Byakugan white, inheirited from his mother. From the stories Sarada heard, when Naruto was little he also used to be a troublesome prankster - and he had a thing for Sarada's mother.

 _Eww... Mom and the Seventh together? I know they're close friends, but that's just... weird._

Naruto grinned. "I have free time today, so I'm here to pick up Bolt to train together - or at least attempt to."

"Oh." Depressed, Sarada flopped down on the nearest bench. She had always desperately wished for a father - a real, actual one who would train with her and congradulate her on becoming a chunin and attend her wedding with Boruto -

 _Screw you, brain!_ Sarada silently cursed her overimaginative mind. Besides, she was probably never gonna marry Boruto anyway.

Apparently, the Seventh noticed Sarada's mood. "Hey, do you want to come with us? Boruto's never learned the Kage Bunshin at all, and Sakura's told me a lot about how your ocular powers have improved. I could certainly use the help."

Sarada glanced up, dumbfounded. "Seriously? I-I mean, yes, obviously! Thank you so much!"

"Great!" Naruto flashed a smile. "Now we just have to wait for that little punk to come outside."

The Uchiha's depressed mood came back again. "It'll be a long wait, he's with Shikadai," she mumbled. _That no-good, bitchy, seductive bastard!_

The Hokage smirked. "Does someone have a crush?" he teased.

Sarada blushed. "N-No," she muttered.

Just then, Boruto burst out of the door. "Dad! You're finally here! Now we can- why is she here?"

"I'm here to train, dumbass. Use that puny little brain of yours." Sarada growled back, but she was pretty sure her heart shattered into a billion tiny pieces at Boruto's disgust of her presence.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Son, Sarada's gonna accompany us to train. Mainly because she can actually _learn_ and _listen to directions_."

Boruto crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath.

 **In this story, Boruto's gonna have Byakugan. 'Cuz, you know, Byakugan, Sharingan, opposites attract? Also, Hinata's making an appearance for the next chapter. Even though I really want to throw her into a bonfire and watch her burn. #narusasuisbetterthannaruhina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today I tried to convince my k-drama loving friend to watch Naruto. It didn't go very well.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you?**

The three finally arived at the Third Training Ground. Naruto sighed contentedly. "Reminds me of the days back with Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei."

Boruto plopped himself onto the grassy field. "Are we doing shadow clone training again? Or are you gonna tie me to the stump until I behave, like you did last time?"

Sarada watched, smirking, as the Seventh lectured Boruto on his unprogressing training, after which the blonde sprouted a string of colorful curse words at his father. _Idiot_ , she thought.

The Hokage finally gave up on yelling at his son. "Okay, you two, we're going to set you against each other and see what your skill levels are. Sarada, I'm especially interested in yours."

"What, just because she was born with red eyes means you like her more than your own son?" Boruto muttered, which earned him a smack across the head by Naruto. "Ow!"

Naruto ignored him and signaled for the two to take the positions. "Ready, set... GO!"

Immediately, Boruto put his hands together and formed the clone seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sarada activated her Sharingan, but she couldn't see the difference between the five Boruto clones, which sucked.

She launched herself into the air, flinging five shuriken to their respective target. Unfortunately, almost all the Borutos dodged, except for one that disappeared with a loud _pop!_

The raven gritted her teeth and tried to remember the head seals for "that fire technique that Sarada didn't actually remember the name of but it seemed like it was important to the Uchiha" technique.

 _Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger... seems about right._ "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A giant fireball erupted out of Sarada's mouth and blasted towards the shadow clones. All the Borutos tried to shield themselves from the heat, but the clones all disappeared.

When the smoke cleared, Sarada could visibly see Boruto, charred and smoking, in the middle of a giant pit. She smirked to herself. _Who's the best at techniques now, moron?_

"Stop!" Naruto's voice cut into the fight. "Sarada is the victor. Now _please_ make the Seal of Reconciliaton and try not to tear each other's heads off while doing so."

Sarada walked over to Boruto, who was still lying in the pit. "Screw you, bastard," Boruto growled, trying to get up.

The Uchiha sighed and held out her hand. After a moment of hesitation, Boruto grudgingly accepted his loss and entwined his hand with Sarada's.

The moment Boruto's hand touched hers, Sarada gasped, then tried to stifle it. It felt like a thousand currents were running up her arm and attacking her brain, leaving her unable to think straight.

Was this the feeling people felt when they were struck by love?

"You know, I'm kinda surprised," Naruto remarked to Sarada. "How'd you learn the Fireball Technique when your father isn't here to teach you it?"

Boruto snarled. "And you're not congratulating _me_ after I perfectly executed the Kage Bunshin?"

The raven rolled her eyes. "I found it in a book," she replied. "It said something about fire techniques being the main jutsu of the Uchiha and that their 'coming of age' rite was used with the Fireball Technique."

"Does the Uzumaki clan have a 'coming of age' rite?" Boruto wondered out loud, anger momentarily forgotten.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled Boruto's hair. "I hope they don't, because you probably wouldn't pass it!"

-Epic Linebreak-

"Boruto! You're back! And you brought a girl with you, hm?" Hinata teased her son.

Both Boruto and Sarada flushed and Naruto grinned pervertedly at them.

"If you two are having kids, be sure to name one after your dear ol' dad, okay?"

"DAD!" Boruto hissed, insanely embarrased.

Hinata smiled at her husband and, noticing Sarada, embraced her. "Sarada! You've grown so tall lately!" she gushed.

"Thank you, Hinata-san," Sarada responded politely, unlike Boruto, who brushed past Hinata and ran into his house screaming "WHERE'S THE RAMEN?"

"Ramen?" Naruto's face immediately brightened up and he raced after his son.

Hinata rolled her eyes, waving a goodbye to Sarada before rushing inside and dealing with the ramen-crazed idiots.

 **Sorry, I can't write battle scenes very well.**

 **Also the ending was kind of...crazy. I was hyper when I wrote it, lol.**

 **~Snow**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just went to the dentist an hour ago and my gums are STILL bleeding like hell.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty much the only Naruto-related thing I own is Itachi's necklace. Other than that, I don't own anything.**

 **Special thanks to my friend Chelina for beta reading!**

Sarada walked home, her mind filled with questions. _What's wrong with me? Why... him?_

The raven still could not understand for the life of her _why_ she would fall for a dumbass like Boruto. "He's a moron," she said out loud, just to convince herself. "He's a moron and I don't like him..."

"Who's a moron, honey?" Sakura appeared in the doorway of their house, making Sarada jump. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "If I find that Naruto has been bugging _my_ child..." She cracked her knuckles menacingly. Sarada gulped.

"Uh... No, Mom, I was just... um, talking to myself," Sarada quickly blurted out before realizing that what she said made her seem like a schizopherniatic idiot.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but she didn't question her daughter. "Well, dinner's almost ready, so why don't you come in and clean yourself off?"

"Sure..." Sarada plopped down on the front porch and started yanking her shinobi shoes off. _So much for admitting to Mom about Boruto._

Suddenly the Uchiha saw a familiar figure walk down the road. She squinted her eyes. Was that...? No way. Her glasses were probably broken or something. There's no way _he_ would go to her house.

"Um, hi," Boruto mumbled when he saw Sarada, who was still gaping at him. "Dad forced me here to.. apologize, I guess?"

Sarada stared at him, still in shock. Boruto, _the_ Boruto that she hated/had a crush on, came to _apologize_? Her face flushed, but she still managed to choke out, "About what?"

"Uh... about training today. He said I was acting like a total brat." Boruto replied, his oh-so-amazing eyes trained onto Sarada.

 _We had training today?_ Sarada thought idiotically.

Finally she managed to gather her thoughts from a pile of mush of her brain into actual sentences. "Well, you kinda were," she said with a laugh.

Boruto grinned. "Sorry about that. So... truce?"

"Truce," the raven replied, feeling amused.

The two sat in peaceful silence together, watching the sun set. Sarada almonst wanted to scream and jump around like an idiot. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodhestouchingmesomebodyhitme_

Unforutnately, Sakura, at that moment, decided to stick her head out the door and interrupt. "Sweetie, don't you want to come- HEY BLONDIE, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_ TO MY DAUGHTER, HUH?!"

Boruto yanked his hand away from Sarada's, blushing furiously. "Um, s-sorry Sakura-san, I-I was just..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, YA HEAR?! AND PASS THAT MESSAGE ON TO THAT DAMN NARUTO! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Mom!" Sarada protested, but Sakura was in too much of a rage to listen. "IF I SEE YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON SARADA, I WILL TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF UNGRATEFUL DUST! MOVE ALONG, YA PERVERTED FREAK!"

The blonde smirked to himself. "Okay... see ya 'round Sarada."

"Bye," Sarada replied, distracted at the prospect of her mom pretty much turning into a demon.

After Boruto left, the Genin turned on her mother. "What the hell was that for?!"

 **So now we learn that Sakura is a way too overprotective parent. What fun.**

 **Update next Wednesday, at the latest!**

 **~Snow**


	5. Chapter 5

**My keyboard just broke and I'm having a really tough time writing this. Also, Shikadai's back!**

 **Disclaimer: You can go check my house. You won't find Naruto.**

The next day, Sarada approached Boruto at the academy.

"Hey," she said, trying not to feel embarrassed. "Sorry about yesterday. You know, with my mom and all that?"

Thankfully, Boruto brushed it off. "It's fine," he assured Sarada. "My mom gets like that sometimes too."

Sarada was about to open her mouth and say more, but she suddenly heard an annoying, female voice call out, "Boruto!"

The Uchiha whirled around and saw Shikadai standing there, one hand on her hip, a smirk on her face. "I wasn't calling to _you,_ Red-Eyes. Learn to hear," Shikadai sneered.

"Bastard!" Sarada snarled. "Will you ever leave Boruto alone? Or are you stuck to him like mold on a piece of bread?"

The Nara's eyes narrowed. "Do _not_ call your future Hokage mold!"

" _I'm_ the one who's going to become Hokage!" Sarada formed the _Kage Bunshin_ seal and multiple Saradas popped up around her.

Boruto, who was desperately trying to stop the two rivals, widened his eyes. "Since when did you know how to do _Kage Bunshin_?" he spluttered/

Sarada ignored him and leaped at Shikadai, but for some reason she couldn't move.

 _Crap!_

Shikadai had already caught Sarada in her trap.

"Say goodbye to your pitiful life, loser!" Shikadai growled, then prepared her final attack. " _Kage Nui no Jut-_ Hey!"

Sarada stared in shock, for Boruto had leaped in front of Sarada, preventing Shikadai from attacking her.

He was protecting _her._

Sarada's insides seemed to warm up, and a bubbly sensation filled her gut. But she shoved the blonde away. "I can protect myself, thanks," she spat.

Boruto glared back. "You would have gotten killed if it weren't for me! Besides, I was trying to _stop_ the fight!"

Shikadai furiously clawed at Boruto. "Let me at her!" she screamed.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the fighting Genin as the teacher stepped in, followed by the Hokage and Shikadai's father.

"What is going on here?" Shikamaru eyed the three students.

"Um..." Sarada was practically sweating. "We were just..."

 **I think the Academy teacher is Shino, but I'm not sure, so I just left it as "the teacher".**

 **Update soon!**

 **~Snow**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner! There was a problem with the wifi at my house and I couldn't write anything for at least a week. Also, my beta reader got pissed at me for not giving her a shoutout, so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: Though attractive, Naruto does not belong to me.**

 _We're dead._

Random thoughts ran through Sarada's mind as she glanced fearfully at the three adults.

Boruto unfroze first. "Hey, uh, Dad! Nice weather today, right? Hehe..."

Shikamaru glared at the blonde and turned to his daughter. "Shikadai, what do you think you're doing, hm?"

"Oh, uh, nothing! I totally wasn't doing anything!" Shikadai giggled nervously, her Shadow Sewing retracting.

Naruto sighed, seeing the three students. "Come on, you lot. We're going to have a little discussion."

-Epic Linebreak (again)-

30 minutes later, Sarada was dragged out of the Hokage's office by her furious mother.

"Um, Sakura-chan, I think you're hurting her...?" Naruto tried to point out, but Sakura just punched him in the face and continued yanking her daughter away.

As they walked (or rather, dragged), Sarada could hear Sakura muttering under her breath and caught a few things like "Don't know what the hell you were thinking" and "I specifically told you not to pick fights" and "Naruto had a strand of ramen stuck to his hair".

Sakura finally dumped the raven in front of their house. "Okay, so since you just got suspended, you are going to sit here for _the rest of the morning_ until you've thought about what you've done." She turned aroound and stormed back into her house.

"But Mom-!" Sarada protested, but Sakura was already gone.

The Uchiha sighed and stared at the road, her bad mood increasing. She didn't deserve this punishment! It was all Shikadai's fault! Jesus, didn't people these days _listen_? Screw Shikadai, screw the Hokage, screw everything in her pitiful life, screw Boruto...

 _Wait, what?_

 _Agh!_ Sarada clutched her head, trying to shake the image of the annoying blonde out of her head. She glared at a rock, her Sharingan spinning and eyes turning red.

 _That bastard!_

Sarada got up. She needed to stab something. Disobeying her mother's orders, she ran down the road to the training area.

-What is this, the third linebreak?-

Sarada sliced a straw dummy in half.

She had asked Tenten, one of her mother's friends, if she could borrow a katana for training. The brunette, after making Sarada promise to not kill herself, hesitantly handed her Sasuke's old sword. "It's supposedly really powerful," Tenten had told an awestruck Sarada. "Your mother gave it to make for safekeeping, and the only reason I'm letting you use it is because you're Sasuke's daughter."

The katana worked incredibly well for Sarada. For some strange reason, the minute she used it she knew it could be of useage to her.

Now the only problem was trying to sneak it back into her house.

Sarada decapitated three more dummies, then jumped up and slashed her sword down on the final one. " _Shannar_ _ō_ _!_ "

She didn't notice, however, the person who appeared at the entrance of the training area.

 **I don't even know if Sasuke had two katanas or not, but whatevs.**

 **Also, a short notice: I will be gone for the next four weeks because I will be in Washington for vacation, and it's highly unlikely that I'll be able to update. (LOL, cliffhanger for a month.) I sincerely apologize for the inconvinience.**

 **~Snow**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**

 **Actually, I got back last Wednesday, but I was just too lazy to write anything for one and a half weeks.**

 **Y'all know the drill about disclaimers now. Let's just not waste more space and get on with the story.**

"Hey, loser." A voice sneered.

Sarada jumped in surprise, accidentally dropping her katana. "Who...?" She turned around.

Standing at the entrance to the training area was the person that she wanted to see the least right now.

Nara Shikadai.

"Goddamnit, Nara, can't you stay out of my life for one second?" Sarada snapped.

Shikadai smirked. Then a black snakelike figure erupted from her shadow and zigzagged towards Sarada, who barely managed to avoid it. "I'm here because you need to be taught a lesson towards who is off-limits. Boru is _mine_. He may not realize it yet, but pretty soon he will be head over heels in love with me. I mean, who would be dumb enough to like _you_?"

Sarada could stand a lot of things. She could bear through extra homework, chores, and adults yelling at her. But the one thing she couldn't stand was insults.

The raven's eyes spiraled into her trademark Sharingan. "Bastard... you don't want to be saying those things about me."

"Oh, really?" Shikadai rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do, smush me to death with your weight?"

That was it.

Sarada broke. " _Katon: H_ _ōsenka no Jutsu_ _!_ "

Multiple balls of fire with shuriken concealed in them blazed toward Shikadai. Unfortunately, she avoided it. " _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!_ "

The shuriken were washed away by Shikadai's massive waterfall that crashed down on the training area. Sarada leaped onto a nearby tree, but that got destroyed as well.

Well, fuck this.

" _Doton: Dory_ _ūheki_!"

The wall was barely complete when 10 million gallons of water crashed onto it. Thankfully, it blocked the Uchiha from the giant waterfall.

 _Now's my chance,_ Sarada thought as she sprang on top of the wall. Shikadai was still recovering from the chakra drainage, so she couldn't possibly escape.

Sarada formed her hands into the Rat seal. She was unsure how to use this technique, but she might as well try it anyway.

 _Kagemane no Jutsu!_ "

Thankfully, it somehow worked. Though weaker than Shikadai's, Sarada's shadow bound itself against Shikadai's. The Nara froze as she imitated Sarada's stance against her will.

"How-?" Shikadai stuttered. "That's a hidden technique!"

Sarada smiled. "Sharingan. That's how. We might not have hdden techniques, but we have something way better. Ocular powers."

 **So Sarada wins. Yippee.**

 **School has started for me, so I won't be able to update as quickly. Please bear with me as I struggle through loads of English homework to type.**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Snow**


	8. Chapter 8

**I swear to God, school is killing me.**

 **Also, I was flipping through all my old work one day and then I realized that my chapters are really, really short.**

 **I apologize for the fact that they might seem kind of rushed. I'm putting effort into it, I swear. It's just that it's hard writing a full-out 4-page chapter without revealing any more of the intended storyline.**

 **Also, my mom's shit laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word, so I have to make do with this thing called "WordPad".**

 **Can we just assume that I stick a disclaimer on all the rest of the chapters so I can stop rambling now?**

"Sarada!"

The Uchiha turned around. Rushing towards the entrance of the training grounds was Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru, all looking extremely pissed.

Sarada rolled her eyes. _Now what?_

Shikadai, from behind her, managed to stagger towards her father. "Sarada... hiden... kagemane... Boru... shealmostkilledmeimdyinghelp!"

"What?!" Shikamaru grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. "What exactly happened between you and her?"

"I was training when _she_ appeared and challenged me to a fight!" Sarada defended herself, but Shikamaru didn't reply as he carefully lay Shikadai down on the grass.

Sakura rushed towards Shikadai. "Here, let me help," she offered, then placed both her palms on the Nara's stomach. A moment later, Shikadai gasped and opened her dark green eyes.

The pinkette, after giving a final check over Shikadai, got up and stormed over to Sarada, who was still standing in the middle of the training frounds defiantly.

"HOW MANY TIMES?!" Sakura raged. Sarada flinched, but her mother paid no attention. "STOP FIGHTING OVER USELESS TOPICS AND OBEY MY DIRECTIONS! SHIKADAI COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED, AND YOU ILLEGALLY COPIED A SECRET NARA CLAN TECHNIQUE! NARUTO WILL HAVE THE LAST SAY, BUT DON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU'RE BANISHED FROM KONOHA FROM THE NEXT 10 YEARS!"

"FINE!" Sarada snarled back at her mother, who shut up in surprise. "I DON'T CARE WHAT I DID TO THAT BITCH, NO ONE HERE CARES ABOUT ME! YOU'D PROBABLY LIKE IT BETTER IF I WENT TO JOIN DAD OUTSIDE THE FIVE SHINOBI COUNTRIES ANYWAYS! DON'T ACT LIKE I SHOULD FEEL GUILTY!"

And with that, Sarada stormed out of the training grounds, leaving three shocked adults behind.

The raven ran to what she thought was the best place right now: the forest.

Sarada slowed down her pace and she entered a row of lush trees. She leaped up onto a nearby oak branch, disturbing a nest of birds. The parents immediately scattered, but Sarada saw three baby birds blink up at her.

Cautiously, Sarada moved to another branch, as not to disturb the precious things. In doing so, she triggered a barely visible wire, which caused a slight disturbance in a nearby bush.

But Sarada had the advantage of the Sharingan. She could spot what was happening as she leaped clear of the kunai trap.

Six knives, with summoning tags attached to them, embedded themselves in the branch that Sarada had just been standing on. With a _poof_ , six Iwa shinobi appeared noisily.

"Where'd they go?" One of them turned in a circle. "In order for the trap to work, there had to be pressure, right?"

"You idiot!" Another one whacked the first ninja on the head. "What if it was just a squirrel or something? Do you think we might be summoned here for nothing?"

The one that looked like the leader grunted. "I don't think there's any squirrels in Konohagakure. If the ninja is hiding nearby, this should reveal them."

Sarada watched silently through leaves of a nearly maple tree. She focused her now red eyes on the leader. She couldn't let him do whatever he planned to do.

" _Genjutsu: Sharingan!_ "

Three tomoes appeared in the Uchiha's eyes as the leader stiffened, lost in her eyes.

"Boss?" One of the Iwa shinobi asked nervously, but was cut off as the leader, caught in Sarada's genjutsu, unsheathed his ninjatō and slashed across his comrade's chest.

The other ninja backed off, but Sarada was ready. She unleashed a wave of shuriken onto the group. Three punctured the leader while the others found their spot on the rest of the shinobi.

Once all except the leader were injured enough to be unable to stand, Sarada canceled the genjutsu and leaped down in front of the one remaining Iwa ninja.

"Next time, stay away from Konoha," Sarada growled, then, before the shinobi could react, she stabbed a kunai deep into her enemy's gut.

The ninja spluttered, a gush of blood coming out from his mouth, and promptly fell off the branch.

Sarada watched from above, a glint in her dark eyes. "Go. Run away like cowards, and report back that you were defeated my a mere Genin. You were fools if you thought you could invade our country."

 **So last chapter, my beta reader pointed out that if someone used Sharingan to copy a hiden technique, there would be severe consequences, so I had to add that extra scene in.**

 **Just a note: I may not be updating for another two weeks or so, due to a giant pile of homework that I procrastinated on. Sorry about that.**

 **~Snow**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I escaped Homework Land and am back with the latest update with Lovestruck! It's been, what, 3 weeks?!**

Sarada bounded back to Konoha, her mind whirling.

 _What will they say to me when I get back?_

The raven landed lightly on the ground in front of the main gates, breathless. Her eyes widened as she recognized a familiar head of blond hair.

"Boruto? What are you doing here?"

Boruto half smiled, which caused Sarada to almost faint, though she had no idea why. "Sorry if I startled you. Dad told me to come get you. And, uh, you're sort of in trouble, so..."

"I'm not surprised," Sarada muttered.

"Yeah, um, I think calling Shikadai a bitch in front of her father kinda results in severe consequences."

The Uchiha smirked dryly. "Well, don't expect me to take that back."

"Uh..." Boruto shifted his feet a little; after a moment Sarada realized he was embarrased. "Shika's okay once you get to know her. Also, I don't even know if she likes me very much or not..."

Likes _you?_ Sarada resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Idiot, she's been chsaing after you for months!_

But she couldn't deny that she also wanted the dumb, arrogant blond to herself. Half regretting it, Sarada mumbled, "She likes you a lot, I'm sure."

"What?" Boruto asked. Upon second glance, Sarada found out he wasn't even listening. Instead, he was gazing at her, his white-purple eyes glazed over. Sarada gulped. _Crap, was I that boring that he actually fell asleep?_

"Um, nothing," the raven muttered as she stalked away, Boruto mindlessly trailing after her.

After a while, they both somehow ended up lost.

Boruto had seemed to snap out of his stupor and gazed around with confusion. "Where the hell are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sarada snapped before immediately regretting it. "Um, sorry."

"It's okay." Boruto waved away her apology. "I know how you must feel, with Shikadai and all that."

Sarada stopped dead in her tracks. Did he know that she really, really liked him? "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light.

Boruto huffed. "You think I didn't realize? Come on, Sarada, I'm not that stupid. I have Byakugan, remember? I know exactly what your body gestures mean. And right now, you're horrified at the fact that I know you like me."

Sarada felt like her knees wouldn't support her anymore, and she fell against the brick wall that formed the alleyway they were in. "How... how..." she whispered.

"I know you try to act all cold and stuck-up, like how Uchihas are supposed to act, but I know you aren't actually that way. In your heart, you must care for people, right?" Boruto took a step closer to Sarada.

The raven gazed up at him with wide eyes. "Does... does that mean you...?"

Boruto sighed and pulled away. "I haven't decided yet," he replied in a voice that made Sarada want to collapse on the ground and scream until her voice was hoarse. "Shikadai's amazing and all that, but you're..."

"Excuse me?" An all-too-familiar voice drifted snidely from the entrance of the alley. "Loser, what are you doing with _him_?!"

"Shit," Sarada whispered.

 **Sarada confessed! And Boruto's acting like a confused teenaged girl!**

 **See, this story teaches morals. Like the fact that you should never have a crush on a guy with Byakugan. Unless it's Neji. I can totally understand that.**

 **~Snow**


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION: No, this isn't an announcement telling you I'm going to stop writing or something. However, due to conflicts with volleyball practice every day and piano competition practice, as well as the ridiculous amounts of homework from my geometry teacher (Chelina, if you're reading this, wink wink), I will be updating once every month until about the beginning of December. After that, I'll probably start updating twice a month 'cuz piano season only ends after Feburary. I will tell y'all about periods of time where I cannot update, so stay tuned. :P**

 **On a separate note, do any of you listen to BTS? JUNGKOOK IS SO HOT I CANT EVEN**

 **Okay, moving on.**

"Man, what a drag," Shikadai drawled. Behind her, Inojin stood firmly, eyes fixed on their targets, while Chocho peeked out from behind Shikadai.

Sarada's Sharingan flashed, tomoes spinning, as Boruto flared his Byakugan.

"Aww, how cute. It's the Dōjutsu couple. Isn't that sweet, Inojin?" Shikadai turned towards her partner-in-crime.

The blond shrugged. "Shikadai, your eyes look like they're flying today. Is there something wrong with them?" **(1)**

"It's winged liner!" Shikadai snarled before turning around and facing Boruto and Sarada again. "So, _Sarada_ , how do you want to be killed - sliced, or strangled?" As she spoke, a curvy black shadow wiggled its way from under the Nara and squirmed on the ground.

The raven hissed. "I'd rather let _you_ get killed, thanks," she snarled as she prepared to lunge towards Shikadai.

"Wait! Stop!" Boruto suddenly forced himself in between the two bristling kunoichi. Shikadai growled, but her jutsu slunk back under her.

"Boruto, I've had enough of you!" Shikadai screamed. "Why do you always have to protect her? Why is it always _her_ and not me?!"

"I don't like you!" Boruto hissed back. "How many times do I have to tell you that? From the beginning, I always thought we were _friends_ , but apprently not!"

Shikadai let out a maniacal laugh. "Friends? _Friends_?! After all you've done to me? The only reason I got close to you was so that I could get you to finally like me! But then you decided to go for that _bitch_!"

" _What did you call me?!_ " Sarada snarled, stepping out from behind Boruto. "It's not my fault you look like a self-conceited toothpick! Why can't you just accept the fact and move on?"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Chocho screeched.

Shikadai, Boruto, and Sarada shut their mouths. Inojin looked at Chocho in a kind of awe.

"Thank you." Chocho smoothed down her hair. "Now, let's sort this out. Sarada, step away from Shikadai in case she decides to kill you."

Sarada's eyes glinted but she hesitantly stepped against the brick wall.

"Boruto, you can just come over here," Chocho continued. "And Shika, kindly stand far, far away from Boruto so he doesn't accuse you of being a molester."

Shikadai bared her teeth and went over to stand next to Inojin.

Chocho waited patiently by the side. "Alright. Is everyone safe?" When no one replied, she let out a sigh. "I guess it's time to tell you what Shikadai was really planning all along."

The Nara scoffed, but said nothing.

"It all began before we went to the Academy," Chocho started. "At that time, Shikadai had a crush on Mitsuki - you know, the boy who was friends with Boruto? She knew she couldn't get him by looks alone, because she didn't seem like his type. So she devised a plan." She glanced at Boruto. "You should know this part pretty well."

Boruto looked dumbfounded. "I thought she just wanted to be friends. I never knew she was using me."

"Using you?" Sarada narrowed her eyes. "It was that obvious, and you didn't see it?"

"Let me finish!" Chocho barked.

"Sorry." Boruto averted his eyes.

"So," Chocho continued, "She started getting friendly with Boruto in hopes of making Mitsuki jealous. I thought it was perfectly fine and there was nothing harmful about it - until she told me to go hook up with Mitsuki."

"But what was the point?" Boruto wondered with a scathing glare in Shikadai's direction.

Shikadai, silently watching from the shadows, made no effort to speak.

Chocho exhaled. "She thought that if Mitsuki had to deal with a girl like me while his best friend had a hottie like her crushing on him, he would be jealous and ask Shikadai out."

"Did it work?" Sarada spoke up.

The brunette nodded. "Soon after, Mitsuki ended up dumping me and started attempting to hook up with Shikadai. Not that I cared," she added, though her amber eyes showed a trace of unhappiness. "However, apparently Shikadai got bored of Mitsuki after a couple meetings and went back to Boruto.

"But then Boruto met Sarada - Sasuke's daughter, born to a prodigy, kekkei genkai woven in her blood. Shikadai was jealous of you, Sarada. _She_ wanted to be the one which great power and other people's support. And she lied her way to get to it."

Sarada was stunned. Shikadai was jealous of _her_? With the Uchiha symbol on her back and the burden of her Clan's hatred on her shoulders?

 **I personally think I did a great job on this chapter. Especially since I thought of Shikadai's so-called "plan" as I was typing.**

 **(1) One of my friends had this same reaction when I wore eyeliner to school. She was all like, "What's up with your eyeliner? Is it supposed to look like your eyelids are flying away?" Ever since then, "flying eyelids" has become sort of an inside joke.**

 **Chelina (her unofficial beta reader): totally HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **and we didn't say that, we said, "Your eyeliner's flying again."**

 **Me: Whatever. Same thing.**

 **BTW, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to Lovestruck. Any ideas? Let me know!**

 **~Snow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I think I owe you an apology. (A pretty short one, hopefully.) If you're the type of person who hates A/Ns before a chapter, you can just skip this. I won't mind. :)**

 **I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH and I'm so, so, so sorry for being temporarily dormant in the publication of this story. These past few months have been incredibly busy for me, added on to the fact that I was sick during the block of time I had originally set aside to finish the final chapters of Lovestruck. I was just in China, and also I have CM testing for Level 10 piano coming up in a week and a half, which means 4 hours of piano practice a day :(**

 **In all honesty, I've just been stressed and tired during this time and every time I try to write I end up writing another chapter for my other account, oops . But after this mini-hiatus (involving a lot of Naruto-watching and caffeine-ingesting), I'm back and (hopefully) ready to start again.**

 **Plus, I've also pre-written some other chapters, including an omake and maybe a sequel ;)**

 **On a completely separate note, I watched episode 444 of Shippuuden and then I was like WHAT 'cuz Neji was supposed to be dead, Minato and Kushina were supposed to be dead, and Sasuke just looked like he was wearing his clothes from the original Naruto anime. Seriously, that surprised me the most. And then I was like BRUH YOU RAN AWAY ONCE STOP TRYING TO DO IT AGAIN AND MAKE NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN FUCKING 500 EPISODES LONGER THAN IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE JUST 'CUZ YOU CAN'T FOLLOW THE DAMN RULES**

 ***snorts* bitch.**

"So we just got into this mess because Shikadai had a crush on Mitsuki?" Sarada blurted out. She was furious - at Shikadai, at Boruto for being so naive, at Mitsuki for existing, at Chocho for telling her, and especially at herself, for falling in love with Boruto and getting herself tangled in the strings of Shikadai's twisted plans.

Boruto snorted. "Looks like it."

"I'm not done!" Chocho snapped, but she held her composure and let out a long breath. "This is where it gets wrong. Like, really wrong."

"Wrong as in inappropriate or wrong as in not right?" Inojin questioned.

"Does it matter?" Sarada hissed at the blond. "Let her finish before interrogating her on her vocabulary choice!"

Shikadai snarled back. "Oh, and the daughter of the great _Sasuke Uchiha_ can interrupt people without getting reprimanded? How close-minded can you be?"

" _Me?_ Close-minded?" The raven could barely contain herself. " _You're_ the one who laid out this stupid plan just so you could go flirt with some guy! Half of us are probably in trouble by our parents now because we're all stuck here listening to your bullshit!"

"Excuse me? Who's the one following Boruto around like a lovesick puppy? The world would probably be a way better place if you were _dead_ instead of screwing everything up like the goody two-shoes you are!"

Sarada scoffed. "Oh, so I'm screwing everything up? You were willing to kill me when I got in the way of your little plan! You weren't even doing anything heroic, Shikadai - you're just an attention whore who doesn't know when you've crossed the line!"

Shikadai stalked towards the Uchiha. " _What_ ," she growled, "did you call me?"

"I called you a whore," Sarada shot back. "Yeah. That's right."

"Can you guys just calm down?" Boruto begged, but Shikadai cut him off.

"How dare you!" the Nara screeched, lunging towards Sarada. "You are a fat, ugly, possessive little bitch, Sarada Uchiha! I'm going to tear you apart!" As she spoke, she pulled out a kunai and slashed forward, blinded by her own hatred.

"STOP!" Boruto jumped forward, preventing Shikadai's kunai from hitting Sarada. "Stay away from her, Shikadai!"

Shikadai screamed, trying to claw Boruto out of the way. "LET ME AT HER OR I SWEAR TO GOD, UZUMAKI BORUTO!"

"You did so much damage, and you still want to kill?" Sarada pushed Boruto out of the way. "Over a boy? I knew you were shallow, but I didn't think you'd try to kill me in order to get what you want!"

Just as Sarada screamed those words, a blur flashed between her and Shikadai. The next thing she knew, someone was grabbing her neck in a headlock, knocking her glasses off.

Through blurred vision, she could vaguely make out Boruto getting hit in the head and slumping to the ground, unconscious. Shikadai was held in the same position as her, while four ninja cornered Inojin and Chocho.

Too late, Sarada flared her Sharingan, but she could see nothing as her captor forced a bag over her head. "This one has kekkei genkai, hm?" A rough voice murmured near the top of her head. "Perfect."

The Uchiha could hear Chocho's screams and sounds of blood splashing against concrete before she blacked out.

When Sarada awoke, she was tied in a chair with a kunai pressed against her throat.

She glared up at the masked man who was handling the weapon. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

The man didn't answer, but he pushed kunai further into her neck, which she guessed was an answer in itself. She could feel the blade start to slice into the delicate skin.

Ignoring the kunai, Sarada looked around. She, along with Shikadai, Boruto, Chocho, and Inojin, were inside a dark room, all tied to chairs with various ninja standing behind them. She scoffed, though that earned her a more insistent nudge with the kunai.

This was... an interesting situation.

Only Shikadai was conscious besides her. She noticed Sarada staring at her, and sent a death glare that pretty much said: _If I wasn't tied up, you'd be on the ground with a knife at your throat by now._

Sarada silently glared back, _you're acting like I don't have one on my neck right now._

Their glaring contest was interrupted when a hidden screen on one of the blank walls flickered to life after a few moments of static. Their captors nudged Inojin, Boruto, and Chocho awake. Inojin blinked once and let out a very girly scream, which was silenced by the ninja behind him practically shoving a shuriken down his mouth.

Chocho was crying, silent tears streaming down her plump face, while Boruto just looked bewildered.

" _Listen, Konoha genin_ ," an unknown figure with a voice like gravel appeared on the screen. " _You are here for military purposes. We will be holding you for ransom from Konohagakure_."

Sarada really wanted to laugh out loud. This was the dumbest kidnapping plot ever. Why would you tell your victims exactly what they were doing, stupidly thinking, _hey, let's tell these kids why they're here, trusting that they won't sneak out in the middle of the night because they're totally not capable of that and telling their village what their enemies were plotting?_

"That isn't all, Uchiha Sarada," the person rumbled, and Sarada's default response was to glare at the screen. "How do you know my name?" she challenged.

The figure actually laughed then - a really loud, really painful-to-listen-to laugh. "We took you for one reason and one reason only. You are the only ninja left in the world with the kekkei genkai of Sharingan."

 **Boom! Sasuke's dead. *evil smile***

 **tbh, I love how this chapter pretty much turned from a teenage drama into a hostage scene. Actually, that's pretty much the whole story.**

 **My beta reader read the entire thing and then at the end she was like "So you just casually killed one of the most important characters in Naruto in your author's note?"**

 **Sorry.**

 **~Snow**


	12. FILLER CHAPTER

**This is new for me. Like, really new.**

 **So I have decided to make sort of like a "filler chapter" for Lovestruck, mostly because I'm not in the mood to continue writing Chapter 11. I'm in the middle of the plotline and I can't think of anything, so I'm using this as a remedy for writer's block. Crossing my fingers that this turns out okay.**

 **This is kind of like a day in the life of the author, with our beloved characters doing useless commentary.**

 **Boruto: *pops in* Hey! Whose commentary are you calling useless?!**

 **Me: There's one right now.**

 **Sarada: *follows* Right, how much are you paying for this?**

 **Chocho: Exactly! I postponed getting dango for commentating! You better be giving me at least forty bucks!**

 **Me: Look, I'm so broke that when our school asked for a donation of anywhere between $2 - $3, I put in a quarter that I found on the ground. I have literally NO MONEY WHATSOEVER, and your monthly pay comes from the nonexistent directors, so stop asking me!**

 **Sarada: *huffs* Fine. Be that way.**

Story content + Narrator (Snow)

 **Characters' commentary**

A day in the author's life begins with her dragging her lazy butt out of bed in the morning at 7:00 am.

 **Sarada: Who the hell wakes up at 7?**

 **Boruto: Yeah, I normally get up at around 11 or so.**

 **Me: Okay, number one, genin don't have to get up until they have to go to training or something, so you have an excuse. Second, it's called school.**

 **Chocho: Ooh, is that like food?**

 **Me: No! It's like the Academy, but you're there for 13 years of your miserable life. I still have 4 years left before I can graduate and go to more school, to get a degree and go to more school. Do the math, dear readers. Now you know how old I am.**

The author manages to get to school at about 7:50, after wrestling with her brother over who uses the bathroom first and managing to not burn her waffles.

 **Boruto: So you spend 50 minutes trying not to burn your waffles?**

 **Me: Exactly.**

After attempting to get to school (sometimes), the author will sit near the Girl's Locker Room and mindlessly use her iPod, 'cuz her lame ass parents won't get her a phone until high school.

 **Sarada: What's a phone? Is it like a new type of weapon?**

 **Me: It's a piece of technology that allows you to talk to other people far away from you, even though most people these days use it for everything except calling. Jesus, some teenagers.**

 **Boruto: *somehow ends up away from the recording booth and out onto the field* HELLO IS THIS HOW IT WORKS**

 **Me: ...sure.**

At 8:20, the author will change into her PE uniform (which has a hole in the left armpit GODDAMNIT) and go run a mile carrying a medicine ball or some other stupid shit like that while freezing her ass off and sweating at the same time. Her PE teacher is incredibly stupid.

 **Sarada: *snorts* Running a mile is easy! What are you talking about?**

 **Me: Yeah, that's because you're a ninja and I'm an unfit teenage girl who gets like 9:00 on her miles. At least I'm better than Chocho.**

 **Chocho: ExCUSE ME?**

After 50 minutes of the author officially dying, she goes to History next, in which she has a B+ in and her mom is really pissed at her 'cuz we're Asian and anything below an A is a fail. And I quote, "Your test scores suck and you can't do two things at once ever again". Most of the author's test scores were B-minuses (which actually do suck) to B-pluses (still better than a D). Plus, the trimester ends next week. Yippee.

 **Chocho: What is this "test score" you speak about?**

 **Me: Alright, so basically in school you get 5 grades: A, which is "superior", B, which is "good", C, which is "average", D, which is like "below average", and F, which means "fail". Unfortunately, my parents think that A is "average" and everything below A is "you fail at life, don't talk to me ever again". My life sucks.**

 **Sarada: ... I didn't understand a word you just said.**

The author unenthusiastically goes through the rest of the day at school and then goes home to "do her homework", which in reality she's actually stalking people's Instragram and eating 3 servings of pasta. Then, at approximately 4:30, she panics and does all of her homework in like 15 minutes, which means none of it was actually well thought-out and full of effort.

 **Boruto: *cough* procrastinator *cough***

 **Me: Well, you took half a year to actually figure out Sarada liked you, so I wouldn't talk.**

 **Sarada: *smacks the narrator* AY YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT**

 **Me: *whimpers* okay**

At about 5, the author goes to play her 1.5 hours of piano in order to prepare for her Level 10 piano test that actually happened last week so she's technically typing all of this in past tense except it's not and this schedule stopped last week so now the narrator is confused.

 **Chocho: Lovely.**

Anyways, after the author plays the one and a half hours, she goes to eat dinner and then stalk more people's Instragram until 8, where she plays piano until 9 and then sometimes writes stuff until 9:30 when her mom kicks her off the computer.

 **Boruto: God, how many hours of piano did you play?**

 **Me: A lot. But it was worth it in the end, 'cuz I got a laptop and I don't have to play for another week. But my parents put stupid parental controls on** _ **my own laptop**_ **because they think I'll go and download 50 Shades of Grey or something and now I can only use it from 6-10 while other people be watching Netflix on their iMac while simultaneously Snapchatting their friends on their iPhone 6 Plus and neglecting their homework and STILL managing to get into top-echelon universities because their parents donated a million dollars to the college or something God that was a long rant.**

After 9:30, the author wastes more time on Instagram while showering and wondering why her parents won't let her stay up until 2 am like most of her friends and then she puts on her night contacts, brushes her teeth, and stays awake in bed for the next 30 minutes thinking about stuff she probably shouldn't be thinking about, ex. "I wonder what would happen if everyone in the world had a vagina?"

 **Sarada: WTF PERV**

 **Me: Chill I don't always think about that God what do you think I am**

 **Boruto: *doesn't know what a vagina is* What is that? Is that a flower?**

 **Chocho: *rolls eyes***

And then the author wakes up the next morning to do it all over again.

 **I feel like this was incredibly short and not very funny but I tried ok .**

 **And yes, this was actually my schedule until like last Sunday when I did my piano test now I have a lot more time to write**

 **Should I do this again? Idk maybe**

 **~Snow**


End file.
